


while you were gone

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Armitage Hux, Come Inflation, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Group Sex, Jealousy, Large Cock, M/M, Masks, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, Spitroasting, Xenophilia, or whatever the SW equivalent would be called, sexy holos?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Kylo goes on a solo mission to help clear his head and re-center himself, feeling unbalanced as of late amidst all the new trials that come with being Supreme Leader.He expects his knights to keep an eye on the wily General Hux while he's gone. What he doesn't expect, is for them to send him a holo message highlighting just how well that's going.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Knights of Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 322





	while you were gone

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [В ваше отсутствие](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084629) by [fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020), [Izverg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/pseuds/Izverg)



> I've been wanting to write a KOR/Hux group sex fic for a long while now. That's all I have to say for myself here.

On the planet Samsara, all was calm and quiet. Even the whistle of the breeze and the chatter of the local fauna seemed muted, hushed as they brushed against the ancient stones of the large, stone temple looming amongst the thick trees. Strong, venerable roots interwoven with the building’s foundation, their branches, laden with soft, black leaves, wreathed the temple’s walls like a barrier—the organic world and the temple, raised by mortal hands, come together to lord over the silent, numinous landscape.

Beneath a triumvirate of dusky blue moons, Kylo Ren stepped out into the open air, dust disturbed from the ancient stone portico drifting on the hem of his cloak. He tipped his head back, helmet tucked beneath his arm, face completely bared to the cool night air. The breeze rustled around him like a whispered blessing, sending the ends of his wavy hair aflutter. 

He’d spent the last however many hours sitting in the main vestibule of the temple, head bowed, legs crossed, floating above the ground in deep meditation. The Force, the _Dark_ , had flowed into him, seeping out from the ancient, storied stones and into his body, his very spirit, sharing its power and tranquility with him—something Kylo had sorely needed when he first landed upon Samsara. 

The equilibrium and connection with the flow of the universe around him was something he’d began to miss as Supreme Leader. To own one’s own destiny, nay, the destiny of the entire galaxy, was a wonderful, deserved thing—but also, on occasion, an exhausting burden. Kylo couldn’t say he missed striving beneath Snoke’s predatory yoke, but the stress of commanding an entire faction, that now spanned the known world in power and influence, still left him feeling distressed. Unbalanced. In need of centering, stabilizing. 

That was why he had come here, for once completely alone, without even his knights to accompany him. They were back aboard the _Finalizer_ , keeping an eye on Kylo’s underlings in his stead. He knew the machinations of the higher-ups within the First Order, read the treachery they tried so hard to conceal. He couldn’t risk a coup in his absence. Thankfully, he had full confidence in his knights to quell any uprisings—by whatever means necessary—until he returned.

Now refreshed and confident he could confront the trials that come with being Supreme Leader anew, Kylo left the temple behind him, boots crushing the brittle grass beneath him, footsteps chasing away the roots that have crept out of the ground to ensnare the rare visitor. 

His ship lay in the clearing just in front of the temple, wings inert and pointed upwards. This was the first time he’d flown it since it when it for repairs and “upgrades” recommended by General Hux. Though, apart from improved smoothness on takeoff and landing, Kylo hadn’t noticed much change. 

The shuttle whirred into life as Kylo approached, gangplank lowering from the underside of the hull. The inside of the hold illuminated slowly when he entered, preparing itself for liftoff. Kylo almost hated to leave Samsara, but there was little stopping him from returning should he again experience a disruption in his focus.

Kylo crossed to the cockpit, the rapping of his boots against the metal floor echoing around the empty hold. He considered flying lowly over the planet’s surface before ascending through the atmosphere, just to enjoy the sight of the silent, black forests for a little while longer, when suddenly something to his left let out a tinny _beep_ and a flash of bright blue light. 

Kylo jumped. Startled, his hand flew to the lightsaber clipped to his belt. His eyes searched the hold for an enemy that’d been lying in wait, hoping to take Kylo unawares as he coasted through in a pensive state. But he found now armed assailant, nor a specimen of feral fauna that had somehow snuck inside his ship while he meditated in the temple. No, instead as he searched the gradually fading darkness, his eyes settled on a large holoprojector embedded in the floor of the shuttle. 

Odd. The console at the vessel’s cockpit was outfitted with the customary holoprojector technology, but they were small, unsophisticated, and understated projections. 

Perhaps that was one of Hux’s “upgrades.” Kylo scowled. Unnecessary. What use did he have for a _larger_ hologram? He lifted his hand, about to turn the unnecessary thing off, when suddenly the culprit himself strode into view. 

“Greetings, Supreme Leader,” the holographic Hux intoned as he assumed parade rest, as rigid and haughty as ever. Kylo almost opened his mouth to respond, remembering only that this was a pre-recorded hologram when Hux continued without further pause. “I trust your ‘mission’ has been going well, and that you are headed back to the _Finalizer_ without further delay or distraction.”

Kylo rolled his eyes. He could hear the disdain in Hux’s voice, like that an adult had for a stupid, troublesome child. He despised whenever Hux spoke to him like that. The man should arguably know better, by now, that Kylo had complete and utter dominion over him, could crush him into dust if Hux displeased him too frequently. 

“While you’ve been away, I regret to inform you that Resistance involvement with the insurgency on Cordelia has amplified. They managed to route our forces at the capital and flee while outpacing even our quickest fighters. As such, production of armor for your next wave of Sith Troopers must be temporarily halted to redress these losses.” Hux almost sounded bored as he related the news to Kylo. The slight sneer on his lips never faltered either. Clearly, he was blaming his own incompetence regarding that particular campaign on Kylo’s absence. 

Kylo scowled, rubbing his chin and narrowing his eyes. Where were his knights? Weren’t they supposed to be keeping Hux in line?

As if on cue, one of them swept into view behind the holo of the general, all broad, imposing physique and dark, bulky clothes. Their axe was missing, but their belt showed the telltale gleam of their backup blaster. Kylo smirked. Good. Perhaps they would stifle the general’s contemptuous tongue, intimidate him into silence. Kylo assumed they must’ve sent him this holo of the general’s undoing as a gift, just to inspire their Master even more to greatness and supremacy above all others. 

Kylo’s grin grew into a proper smirk when the knight clamped a heavy hand on Hux’s shoulder, making him jump. _Hah!_ That would show him. Kylo wondered exactly what the knight would do with Hux. He hoped they would make the wily general beg for his life, maybe force him to the floor, on his knees or all fours, as Kylo had done already many times whenever Hux grew too mouthy and needed reminding of his place. Kylo folded his arms over his chest, watching with renewed interest. Whatever punishment his knight had in mind, he was eager to witness it firsthand. 

“Oh...oh dear…” But when Hux spoke, he didn’t sound all that terrified, or unsettled. In fact, he sounded more—interested?—than anything else. 

Kylo pinched his brow in confusion, looking on as the knight turned Hux around, until he was partially facing away from the holoprojector. The knight’s skull-like mask betrayed no emotion, and at such a distance Kylo couldn’t sense their mind without serious concentration, but he didn’t need to, because a moment later the knight had their arms wrapped tightly around Hux’s waist. 

Kylo’s heart jumped at the noise the general let out as big, thick fingers started to massage into the meat of his buttocks. He expected Hux to resist such a groping, as he usually opposed outwards displays of sexual attraction no matter who they came from, but instead of screaming his face red or calling for help, he moaned even _louder_ , and arched his back to push his rear more fully against the knight’s palms. 

Stunned, Kylo looked on. 

Hux ground his ass into the knight’s palms for a few more seconds, his hands bracing against their firm, clothed chest. The knight’s fingers dug into Hux’s ass so tightly Kylo swore the seams of his jodhpurs might rip. He almost wanted to see that, all of a sudden. Maybe his knight could even rip the clothes right off of Hux’s body, leave him bare and naked and ready for the taking.

Kylo blinked rapidly, surprised by his own abrupt surge of lewd thoughts. Perhaps it wasn’t unusual for his mind to respond like that, considering the sordid image before him, but...no. He’d spent a full cycle seeking tranquility in the hallowed walls of the temple. He wasn’t about to allow it to be disrupted by whatever scheme Hux—or his knights—had concocted through sending him this debauchery. 

Still, Kylo didn’t shut off the holo, nor did he look away. Especially not as his knight moved his hands, grasping Hux by the shoulders and forcing the general to his knees with no shy amount of force or insistence.

But again, Hux didn’t protest. He sunk to the ground, hands perched on the knight’s strong thighs, entreating grey eyes level with their crotch. Kylo’s eyes widened, breath intaking sharply between wet lips, as Hux leaned in and began to mouth the growing bulge in the knight’s pants. He almost couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His knights and Hux couldn’t be more different, standard-bearers in a war between grimy practicality and fastidious, obsessive cleanliness, and yet here they were, coming together as if neither had a care in the world past getting their rocks off. He expected Hux to, at least, make a face as he kissed the well-worn, seldom-washed fabric of his knight’s pants, but he only found the fasteners with his teeth and started to pop them off, one by one. 

Kylo covered his mouth and inhaled another tense breath, mind racing. This almost couldn’t be real. Was it a dream, or something? Maybe a vision? Was the Force taunting him with images of such debauchery in order to test his inner fortitude?

He exhaled in a hiss through his fingers as Hux finally pulled open his knight’s pants all the way, fingers fishing for his cock. He found it easier, the full, tremendous length springing out to bob and drip right before his eyes. 

Kylo wasn’t exactly unfamiliar with the genitalia of his knights. In becoming their Master, he’d engaged in more than a couple very intimate rituals designed to strengthen the bonds they had between one another—both spiritual and physical. But to see them exposed over holo, for Hux’s eyes to behold, felt strange. Almost like an intrusion. Hux should not be privy to such private parts of his knights. 

But Kylo could do nothing about it but watch as the general caressed the underside of the knight’s gargantuan cock, pearly thumbnail flicking against one of the thick, pulsing veins threaded through the ridged flesh. 

“Ah...how exquisite,” Hux purred, his eyelashes fluttering to kiss the tops of his cheeks. Kylo noted how delicate they looked when he batted them like that, like downy gold feathers lining his eyes, their typical stormy-green now misted with desire. Hux rarely looked at him like that. Almost _coy_. Like he was enjoying this oddly flirtatious back and forth with Kylo’s sacred order of Force-wielders. 

“Suck,” the knight commanded, monotone through the filter of their mask, as they dragged a hand through Hux’s hair and pulled him closer to their cock. Hux went with little resistance, lips parting easily around the mastodonic head as he took it into his mouth and obeyed, giving the knight’s cock a loud slurp so indulgent that Kylo could hear it as clearly as if Hux was kneeling in front of him, blowing his own dick. The hair on the back of his neck raised, and he couldn’t suppress the twitch in his bulging crotch. 

The knight had their heavy, gloved hand firmly knotted in Hux’s hair, but Hux returned their rough treatment with equal enthusiasm, fingers grasping at the knight’s broad hips as he pushed the cock in his mouth all the way to the back of his throat. The low, indulgent moan Hux let out went straight to Kylo’s loins, forcing a blush to his cheeks. _Fuck_. Hux sounded perfect, melodious, even with his voice muffled by an excess of long, thick cock. 

Kylo forgot he didn’t have a chair behind him, stumbling as he tried to sit back heavily in thin air. He felt more than a little dizzy and distracted, hypnotized by the scene going on before him. He didn’t know what to do with himself, though his body clearly did. His erection thickened hopelessly in his pants, threatening to undo him completely lest he give it any of the attention it so craved. Kylo bit into a leather knuckle, resisting. Holding out, valiantly, even when the knight slammed the full length of their cock all the way into the back of Hux’s throat and came with a grunt. 

Hux didn’t choke, muscles in his throat working expertly to milk the knight’s orgasm all the way to finish. His eyes closed, as if he was savoring the world’s most delectable treat, and when the knight pulled their slicked, messy shaft from between his loose lips, beads of thick cum trailed down his face to collect at his chin. 

“Is that all?” Hux asked with his voice slightly hoarse, looking up at the knight. 

“No,” Kylo croaked, despite the fact that he knew neither of them could hear him. No. His knight could come far more than that. 

Knight _s_ , he quickly amended in his mind, because at that moment a second of his group stalked into frame. Kylo’s heart jumped. Were they all just lingering just a bit out of view, watching this go on? Waiting for their chance to enter, like actors on a stage? This was beginning to feel a whole lot more like a holoporn than it already did. Kylo should stop this, as it was clearly a violation of what the First Order’s official holoprojectors should be used for. Hux was always trying to impart to him that proper use and maintenance of their technology, even the most mundane, should be one of their paramount values. 

And yet Hux was the one, right now, defiling equipment, _dallying about_ , as he would probably put it. Perhaps it was alright to let it slide.

Hux wasted no time bringing the second knight into his little arrangement. Before long, he had his arms wrapped around their shoulders as the first knight pressed up behind him, cock still wet and slick from the blowjob. With a sharp movement, they yanked Hux’s jodhpurs down to his knees, bunching them up around the tops of his boots. His regulation briefs followed, left to hang suspended just beneath the plump, pleasing curve of his ass. Hux mouthed at the second knight’s gridlike mask, tonguing at the indentations and letting out a strained moan as the thick, gloved fingers of the first spread apart his asscheeks. The angle of the holo precluded Kylo from getting a good look at Hux’s exposed hole, but it didn’t take a mind reader to figure out when the knight pushed in to breach it, because Hux’s spine arched, moan pitching into a sinfully proper mewl of pleasure. 

There was no lube, leaving Kylo to wonder whether Hux had prepped himself beforehand, or if the knight was planning on going in dry. He couldn’t decide which he liked more, and didn’t have much time to, before the first knight was plunging their cock deep into Hux’s spread ass. 

The knights maneuvered Hux onto his hands and knees, putting him level with the second’s cock. Hux parted his lips without hesitation, taking the thin, tapered blue member into his mouth, letting it sink in all the way. The knights settled into a nice rhythm quickly enough, bouncing Hux back and forth between their thrusting hips like a pendulum, using the other’s momentum to drive the general further onto their respective cocks. 

Hux managed to come this time, spurting translucent fluid onto the floor. Both knights continued fucking him into overstimulation, driven by his wrung-out moans and whimpers as they used his body for their own pleasure. The first knight came soon after, soaking Hux’s ass with such a flood of spend that it leaked back out of his hole, but the second didn’t take long to follow and fill the general’s mouth with a generous helping of silvery-blue seed.

Unfortunately, Hux couldn’t keep all of it in, through his tried. His cheeks bulged and throat spasmed from the effort, but still a spurt of come dribbled past his lips. Kylo’s eyes followed it down, until it splattered against the hem of the second knight’s tunic. He heard them breathe out a growl through their helmet’s filter, fingers tightening in Hux’s nest of mussed-up hair. 

“Lick it up,” the second knight hissed, shoving Hux’s head towards the mess. Kylo knew better at this point than to expect Hux to resist, and indeed he didn’t, instead dutifully leaning in to lap at the patch of come staining the hem of the knight’s dirty tunic. 

“Show me.” Hux’s trembling tongue curled slightly as he held it out, keeping the little pool of filthy liquid balanced in the little divot. The second knight seemed pleased, finally allowing Hux to swallow. And not a moment too soon, as the first knight, apparently still hard, started driving his fingers into Hux’s spent and sloppy hole. The general nearly choked on his mewl, body soft and pliable as he was flipped onto his back and stripped of his uniform jacket. 

More knights entered the frame after that, confirming Kylo’s theory that they were all just waiting out of sight, watching Hux’s undoing, waiting for their own turn to bring about his sexual ruin. The holo image grew crowded soon enough, with Kylo hardly knowing which part to focus on as more of his knights bared their cocks to the recorder. He recognized each of them in turn, knew their heft and weight, knew what Hux was about to feel, how each knight brought something new and interesting to the table with their unique and varied genitals. Pink and corkscrew, blushing dark magenta at the tip. Sable black and ribbed, with a deflated bulge capable of knotting near the base. A bushel of red tentacles, that needed coaxing out of a slick, tattooed sheath. Human, but squatter and thicker than the average length. It hardly mattered what they were, who they were attached to, or even what they looked like. Hux took them all, lavished them with attention, let them fuck his hole or his mouth or whatever they wanted. 

Kylo clenched his fist so tightly he heard the seams of the leather creak and groan. Fuck. He had never seen Hux so uninhibited. Not even during the many, many times they’d slept together. Hux always appeared almost bored in those instances no matter how hard he got fucked or how many times he came, as if he’d be checking his datapad for updates on the Order’s budget if Kylo didn’t have his wrists pinned to the bed or his face pressed into a pillow. But now? Now he looked like he’d found some kind of religious revelation amongst the slick, multifarious cocks of Kylo’s knights. 

Each knight took a turn with Hux’s hole, some even going for more than just one round. The first knight especially fucked Hux often, almost in between each of the other turns of their cohorts, their erection seldom flagging for very long. The other knights hardly ever stood idly by, though, stroking their cocks onto Hux’s writhing body, or feeding it into his mouth, or once even inserting it through the seam of his armpit and chest and fucking him that way. 

By that point, Kylo had given up on restraint. As he watched two of his knights lift Hux up, both of their cocks seeking his sloppy, loose hole at the same time, he fisted his erection, furious fingers stroking and squeezing and pulling the swollen length from head to base. He couldn’t help himself. Hux looked so good this way, dirtied and debauched by endless rounds of sex, so full of come one could see the slight distortion to his belly, and yet _still_ wanting more, still allowing any and every permutation of Kylo’s knights to use him like the filthy, broken toy he’d become. 

Kylo came to that sight—of Hux, facing the holo, now naked body wrecked and filled by the knights, hole swollen and overstuffed with twin cocks, looking as if he was having the time of his life. 

With a sob, Kylo sagged to his knees, strength sapped out of him by his orgasm. The muscles in his legs trembled, sending shockwaves up his liquid spine. His mouth felt dry and wet at the same time, mind as dichotomous and disoriented, the formerly placid pool of tranquility inside of him that he’d spent so much time to achieve rippling as if rocked by an earthquake. He lost total grip on himself for a brief moment, only coming back to reality when something in the holo above him shifted. 

Hux was looking down at him, as if he’d known all along in sending this message that Ren would be reduced to a position on his knees. He kept his legs spread, held suspended between Kylo’s knights as if he was an emperor perched on a luxurious palanquin, his slick hole dripping an endless tattoo of fluid onto the floor, sound going right to split Kylo’s soul to the quick. 

“Hurry back soon, Ren,” Hux said, voice adopting a breathy, meek register that still managed to retain a sultry edge, “who knows...who knows what these brutes might do to me in the meantime.”

And with that image burned into Kylo's mind, the holo ended. 

Mere moments later, the vines creeping over the sides of the shuttle withered away, blasted by the heat of the thrusters as the shuttle rose violently into the air. The quiet and calm of the planet was left, scorched and slightly worse for the wear, as the Supreme Leader shot off into the vacuum of space, full of the feverish need to reassert—by any means necessary—a claim on his Order, his knights, _his_ general. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, as always, are well appreciated. 
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [Pangaea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangaea/pseuds/Pangaea) Log in to view. 




End file.
